Alpaca
Alpacas (Lama pacos) are the smallest of the domesticated camelid species. The weight of an adult alpaca ranges from 55 to 65 kg. Head and body length ranges from 1200 to 2250 mm, tail length ranges from 150 to 250 mm, and shoulder height from 900 to 1300 mm. Alpaca has a slender body and neck. The head is small and the ears are big and pointed. The coat is either uniform or multicolor. According to “The Alpaca Owners and Breeders Association” alpaca coats have up to 22 colors, from white to black and brown. In adult males the upper and lower incisors and the lower canines develop into fighting teeth or fangs that can be more than 3 cm long. In females these teeth do not develop as much as in males. Other than the difference in tooth morphology, sexual dimorphism in alpacas is minor. Gallery 4CABCC76-6ED5-4A7F-9A05-61FD88CC66D1.jpeg IMG 3682.PNG PaprikaProfile.png Star_meets_Alpaca.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Alan the Alpaca.jpeg Alpacas.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 4.png Evan Almighty Alpacas.png Zoo Miami Alpaca.png Mickey meets alpaca.png Milwaukee County Zoo Alpacas.png Suri-alpaca.jpg Suri-alpaca-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) (Suri Variant) Huacaya-alpaca-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) (Huacaya Variant) Huacaya Alpaca.jpg Akron Zoo Alpaca.png SML Alpaca.png Alpaca playmobil.jpg Alpaca-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Audubon Zoo Alpaca.png Rileys Adventures Suri Alpaca.jpg Rileys Adventures Huacaya Alpaca.jpg IMG_20200121_183829.jpg IMG_20200121_183841.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Huacaya Alpaca.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.A.N.D.A.C.E..jpeg J.A.K.E..jpeg Books 306567FC-1195-41B9-A371-D1A4578A8A23.jpeg E1462CB0-FD52-4249-AF02-4AB774C1D72E.jpeg 3C4808A0-4E13-4A51-9720-801FD5DA6923.jpeg FBC18D90-8198-45B1-9B1F-02805AD75F86.jpeg 9114BB54-DE35-4468-B69B-A31E077EE062.jpeg 2CA43C1B-90A4-4571-8ADE-457AC320C832.jpeg 58C3833B-E1C2-4657-A146-BFFC3F721C31.jpeg B6947B7A-38B7-402E-B908-4A2D780E99FC.jpeg B66D36E9-0B67-467B-AEDC-DB206878BF09.jpeg See Also * Guanaco * Vicuna (The ancestor of this species) * Llama Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Camelids Category:South American Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals